081814VyllenLily
05:46 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling galliardTartarol0gist GT at 17:46 -- 05:46 GC: Mmph. 05:46 GT: Mmph? 05:47 GC: Mmph. 05:47 GT: I see. 05:47 GC: Th3r3's nothing to DO and th3 outsid3 is spooky. 05:48 GT: Speak for yourself. I'm in Ragtime Rumpus Partytown. 05:49 GC: Sounds shitty 05:50 GT: I've been puppypeoplewatching for the past 5 hours. 05:50 GT: So far I've spotted at LEAST 5 muggings and 2 amorous trysts. 05:50 GC: :| 05:50 GC: I m3an 05:50 GC: ] :| 05:52 GT: Don't judge me. All I've got is my Dick for company. 05:53 GC: Twinks hav3 dicks? 05:53 GC: F3mal3 twinks I m3an 05:53 GC: ] :? 05:53 GT: No. 05:53 GT: Sprite brother. 05:53 GT: His name is Dick. 05:53 GC: Oh you m3an, your sprit3. 05:53 GT: I was making the jokes, you see. 05:53 GC: WHo nam3s th3ir fl3sh sack Dick so m3an. 05:54 GT: It suits him. 05:56 GT: And he isn't really a flesh sack so much as he's a...gel sack? I dunno what sprites are made of. 05:59 GC: Shrug 06:00 GT: Shrug indeed. 06:03 GC: Anyways, So w3 ill3gal lov3rs or what 06:03 GT: Definitely. 06:03 GT: Mother will be furious. 06:04 GC: Your moth3r s33ms pr3tty damn scary. 06:04 GT: She's not normally this pissy. 06:05 GT: She does tend to hand out death threats like cheap cigars, though. 06:05 GT: I'm gonna talk to her about sniping Kolena and Dani, though. 06:06 GC: Oh right, th3y'r3 par3nts did I think, right? 06:06 GT: Yeah. 06:06 GT: Kolena especially had it pretty bad. 06:08 GC: Aww D: [ 06:12 GT: At least she managed to spritify her mom. 06:13 GT: She's still got her around, so that's always good. 06:13 GC: Y3ah, I don't 3v3n know what happ3n3d to my dad... 06:13 GT: That's rough, man. 06:15 GC: Y3ah. I didn't 3v3n t3ll him I lov3d him, but what3v3r. D3ad is d3ad I gu3ss. And w3'll ALL probably di3. 06:15 GT: Pff. We're not ALL gonna die. 06:16 GT: Maybe like, 5 of us at most. 06:16 GT: More if you count the God Tiers, but those aren't permanent by any stretch of the imagination. 06:16 GC: And th3n, onc3 thos3 fiv3 ar3 gon3 Th3 r3st of us will soon follow 06:17 GT: You realize we have lives, right? 06:18 GC: ] :? 06:18 GT: What do you think your dreamself's for? 06:18 GT: If you die, one of us can just kiss you and you'll come back as your other self. 06:18 GC: But what if My Matrixbod di3s. 06:18 GT: You only get one fuckup, though, so we still gotta be careful, but still. 06:19 GT: Same process applies. Kiss kiss turn into realself. 06:20 GC: So th3n that's 40 d3aths. Assuming all of us hav3 on3. 06:21 GT: Christ, you're a morbid fuck, aren't you? 06:21 GC: Your fac3 is a morbid fuck 06:21 GT: I mean, technically you're right if you go by the argument of 'everyone dies eventually', but even that's not accurate anymore. 06:22 GT: Immortality is totally a thing in this game, I should let you know. 06:22 GT: Conditional immortality, but immortality nonetheless. 06:22 GC: Isn't that wors3 than dying 06:22 GC: Living for almost for3v3r 06:22 GC: Unabl3 to di3 06:22 GT: Oh no, you can totally die. 06:22 GT: That's what the 'conditional' bit is. 06:25 GC: ] :/ 06:27 GT: But it's REALLY HARD to die. 06:28 GC: That's gr3at I gu3ss? 06:41 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling galliardTartarol0gist GT at 18:41 -- 06:41 GC: Ugh 06:41 GC: I think th3r3's som3thing wrong 06:41 GC: My whol3 room is slowly g3tting w3t with all th3s3 damn bubbl3s 06:42 GT: Would you say...you're getting wet too? 06:43 GT: ;o 06:43 GC: Oh Lily, you'r3 g3tting m3 a littl3 hot und3r th3 collar 06:43 GT: Ohohoho. 06:43 GT: Unfortunately Mari has all the sex toys so we're kind of stuck. 06:44 GC: W3 could cyb3r /s 06:44 GT: I am a mobius stripper. I unpeel my top. I unpeel my top forever. 06:45 GC: I r3mov3 my pants and put on my Wizard Rob3 and Hat 06:46 GT: Your dick is long and thick and slithering out the door. Someone should grab it. 06:46 GC: That is not my bon3 bulg3! It is a snak3! 06:46 GC: A trous3r snak3 that is 06:47 GT: Ah yes. Such a rare and wily breed. 06:48 GC: W3 mak3 out. And g3t in th3 Coon. 06:50 GC: It is hot and st3amy. Lik3... Uh... SOM3thing hot and st3amy. 06:50 GT: A sauna? 06:50 GT: My perverted mind? 06:50 GT: YOUR perverted mind? 06:50 GC: ;o 06:50 GT: ;oooo 06:52 GT: OK, so, we're in the coon. 06:52 GT: What IS the coon? 06:52 GC: Uh wait who's room ar3 w3 in? 06:52 GT: Yours, I assume. I don't have a coon. 06:53 GC: alright w3 g3t in th3r3, and w3'r3 all nud3 and stuff 06:53 GT: All nekkid. 06:54 GC: y3 06:54 GT: I trace your curves, lingering forever yet making no progress. Curves within curves. 06:54 GT: Your skin is a fractal. 06:54 GT: What's wrong with your skin? 06:55 GC: My skin, My skin is pur3 diamonds. Gr3y, b3autiful Diamonds. Don't stop I say 06:56 GT: This is probably indicative of some kind of bizarre skin disease, I whisper. Maybe you should see a doctor. 06:57 GC: Ar3 YOU a doctor? ;o 06:58 GT: Well, I know basic first aid, and I've read several anatomy books. They're all human anatomy, though. 06:58 GT: Wait, no, we're sexting. 06:58 GT: OK, uh. 06:58 GT: Why yes. 06:58 GT: A doctor of LOVE. 06:58 GT: ;ooo 06:58 GC: Ooooohhh 06:58 GC: I touch your butt. 06:58 GC: It is unb3li3vably 3rotic 06:58 GT: I diagnose you with acute dehydration. 06:59 GT: Because, you see, you are so thirsty. 07:00 GC: You'r3 thirsti3r 07:01 GT: You're right. I drink a glass of water. Now I am not thirsty. 07:01 GC: W3 ar3 th3 worst at this. 07:02 GT: I think you mean the BEST. 07:02 GC: Right, so butt touching. What now? 07:03 GT: I touch your horn. This seems like the logical next move. 07:03 GC: I shivv3r in d3light Lily y 07:03 GT: I poke your eye by accident. You become EVEN MORE AROUSED. 07:05 GC: Th3 arousal is insan3. Lik3, ap3shit bananas 07:06 GT: I would not want to eat apeshit bananas. 07:06 GT: Maybe we'd better stick to regular bananas. 07:06 GT: There is a banana in the coon now. 07:07 GC: W3 split it, and it is 3at3n 3rotically 07:07 GT: So very erotically. 07:07 GT: We do that thing in Lady and the Tramp where we eat it from different ends and kiss in the middle. 07:08 GC: Y3s, that 07:10 GC: 3nough for3play. W3 g3t to buisn3ss. But not b3for3 an 3xtr3m3 patty cak3 off. 07:10 GT: I beat you, because I am the best at patty cake. 07:10 GC: So unfair 07:11 GT: You just need more practice, I say sexily. 07:11 GC: Wanna go again I r3ply in a just as s3xy mann3r 07:11 GT: Oh Hell yes. 07:11 GT: It morphs into Slide halfway through. 07:12 GC: worn out I say to you, lol what do? 07:13 GT: We could just sort of make out I guess, I suggest. 07:13 GC: Okay, w3 mack 07:15 GT: We mack so hard. 07:15 GC: mmm 07:17 GC: Oh dammit you don't hav3 horns 07:17 GT: I produce the synthetic horns I had Mari loan to me beforehand. 07:18 GC: Y3ah okay, I bit3 your bullshit horns, it is nic3, 07:19 GT: I grumble at your insinuation that these horns are bullshit but am also heavily sexed. 07:19 GC: (wouldnt our skin b3 all gross and soggy from b3ing in th3 R3cup3racoon for so long) 07:20 GT: (Hell if i know) 07:23 GT: (it's your weird troll thing i dunno how it works) 07:24 GC: RIght so, th3n w3 hav3 sax and all was good. 07:24 GT: It was a very nice sax. 07:24 GT: In mint condition and everything. 07:24 GC: 3sp3cially you ;o 07:24 GT: Was is treble or baritone? 07:24 GC: Y3s. 07:24 GT: *it 07:25 GC: It was y3s. 07:25 GT: I see. 07:34 GT: I'm glad I got together with you, I say. The sac is amazing. 07:36 GC: Y3s. I am th3 b3st at sax/sac ask T3thys. 07:36 GC: Or my hand. 07:36 GT: Your hand seems more trustworthy. 07:36 GT: It's probably had more experience. 07:37 GC: You ar3n't wrong. 07:37 GC: But that was m3an and you ar3 a bitch 07:38 GT: This has been established previously. 07:38 GT: Besides, you left yourself wide open. I had to do it. 07:38 GC: Y3ah y3ah 07:39 GT: The burn called to me in my soul, Vyllen. It yearned to be free. 07:39 GC: Mayb3 all twinks ar3 3vil, 3xc3pt mayb3 Sparkl3s and h3r mom. =P 07:40 GT: Sparkles' mom is a vapid, shallow manipulator. 07:41 GC: So you'v3 m3t h3r first hand? 07:41 GT: And Sparkles is kind of hostile, to be honest. 07:41 GT: Heard about her from Libz. 07:41 GC: But isn't Sh3 m3an? 07:41 GT: Yeah, but she's also right pretty much all the time. 07:42 GT: Plus circumstantial evidence supports her claims. 07:43 GT: But seriously, I'll be chatting with Acenia and suddenly she just...shuts down. 07:43 GT: Like, this morning, I called humans 'hummuses' because I thought it was a good play on words and she immediately assumed I was in on some big secret. 07:44 GT: What's wrong with Greek chickpea-based dip? 07:44 GC: W3ll you AR3 a s3cr3ts hoard3r. 07:44 GC: I'd b3 suspicious too ] :P 07:44 GT: I'm not THAT much of a secrets hoarder, jeeeez. 07:44 GT: I tell you guys a ton of stuff! 07:44 GC: *AR3 YOU* 07:46 GT: No. 07:46 GT: Here, look, ask me a question. 07:47 GT: Any question. 07:48 GC: Will you marry m3? 07:48 GT: Please hold. 07:49 GT: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1q0JpXUZmmP9qzcpJeXEruJSI9j-0aMD8ynl2NUNTn7M/edit 07:49 GT: Do that. 07:50 GC: ] :| I wasn't s3rious. 07:50 GT: You asked the question. That's my answer. 07:50 GC: Th3s3 stats s33m pr3tty 3asy. 07:51 GT: Better? 07:51 GC: I m3an, I can boost my Lor3 to a +4 at n3arly any tim3. 07:51 GC: wtf 07:51 GC: You fucking suck 07:51 GT: I gotta make this challenging for you, man. 07:51 GC: Isn't Tartarology fucking... D3mon shit 07:51 GT: Yep. 07:51 GT: Study of demons. 07:52 GC: And ar3n't d3mons magical 07:52 GT: Yep. 07:53 GT: ((who the hell are all these people??)) 07:53 GT: ((there are like 3 other people in the doc other than you)) 07:53 GC: ((p sure they're ghosts of mine)) 07:53 GC: ((hang on)) 07:53 GT: ((oh)) 07:53 GT: ((u st00pid)) 07:56 GT: OK, here, fine, I'll make it easier. 07:56 GT: There. 07:57 GC: Thanks ba3 07:57 GT: No prob, luv. 07:57 GC: H3y quick random qu3stion 07:57 GC: How do I b3com3 top ti3r 07:58 GC: I m3an got tig3r 07:58 GC: I m3an god ti3r 07:58 GT: Get your aspect up to +5 and die on a Quest Bed. 07:58 GT: Pretty simple. 07:59 GC: Huh. 07:59 GC: K cool. 08:00 GC: What's up with this Sonn3t bullshit? 08:01 GC: I can hardly 3v3n rap 08:01 GT: I like poetry. Also it's a pretty typical method of professing love. 08:03 GC: W3ll alright th3n. 08:03 GC: Marking this for futur3 r3fr3nc3. 08:03 GC: If I 3nd up wanting to Marry you. 08:03 GC: ] :P 08:03 GT: Duly noted. 08:06 GC: Talk to you l8r th3n I gu3ss 08:07 GT: Kay. 08:07 GT: Love you. <3 08:08 GC: Lov3 you too. 08:08 GC: <3 08:08 GT: ((u post)) 08:08 -- galliardTartarol0gist GT gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 20:08 --